Missing: A Friend's Betrayal
by Dark-goddessof the roses15
Summary: SongFic. Remus walks about,thinking of Wormtail's betrayal.


(The song Missing belongs to Evanescence and the Harry Potter characters belong to Mrs. Rowling. This is Remus' feelings to Peter's betrayal) 

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

Remus stopped in front of Peter's former house. The porch was rickety and some boards were missing. The rocking chair that Peter's mother would always sit in to think was covered in ivy. Peter's mother had moved on after Peter's "death". A gravestone stood in the front yard. Remus walked to it and read the incription.

"Peter Pettigrew. Born to be a hero."

There was no date of birth nor a death date. Obviously,his mother wanted to forget how old he was when he died. Remus shook his head and kicked the gravestone.

_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Remus walked away from Peter's house and walked a bit more until he came to a cemetery. He opened the gate and shut it behind him. His eyes searched for a specific stone. After minutes of searching,he found it.

"James Potter and Lilly Potter. Beloved parents and friends"

Again,no dates. Those days would forever be in his mind. He sighed,a hollow feeling in his chest.

Two flowers were grown in between the graves. He recongized them as the flowers he and Sirius had planted. One for friends and one for Harry.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago._

Remus shifted his eyes to another stone. Sirius. His last remaining friend. Remus never forgave Peter for that betrayal. He broke the friendship,though never telling Peter. What would Peter care? After all those years of school,seeing their best friend marry and see them start a family had fallen apart. The only reason Remus carried on was for Harry's sake.

_Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me_?

"Peter," Remus whispered. "Did we mean so little to you? Did you believe that saving your own skin would make it all good?"

Tears came to his eyes as he thought of the traitor and looked at the gravestones.

"You're the reason that Harry and I cry each day."

_CHORUS  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now._

Remus felt angry at himself for not seeing the signs the last year of their friendship. Peter wasn't there for Harry's birth and christening. He had rushed in at the last minute,squeaking an excuse. When he had seen Harry,his eyes had gotten wide. Had he not noticed? Of course not. He was always gone.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"I'm the last of the four." Remus whispered. The last. There was once four,but thanks to Peter,there was only two living.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

Remus walked out of the graveyard with his thoughts. The sun was starting to set and tonight was a full moon.

_I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

What was Peter doing now? Groveling at Voldemort's feet? Shedding blood for the man who had killed the people they knew?

"You bastard!" screamed Remus.

_CHORUS  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Remus looked at the sky. The sun was set and the moon was rising. He thought of the times at school when they would all transform. Pain went through his body as his eyes started to change. His body shook and he screamed. His scream turned into a howl as his head shape changed into a wolf's. His legs grew longer and more canine-like.He whimpered in his wolf form.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

'Fresh meat. I need fresh meat.' thought Remus. He howled at the moon and ran off to look for a victim. Why didn't he take his potion?  
_CHORUS  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The next morning,Remus arrived home. Blood stained his mouth and his eyes were tired. He plopped down on his bed.

"Remus?" called a voice. Remus smiled as Harry walked in.


End file.
